


Do You Hear The People Sing

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Les Misérables References, Rebels, Singing, Snape is Headmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on a headcanon by volleyball-boyfriends on mugglebornheadcanon tumblr blog. Headcanon: When Snape was Headmaster some muggleborns would rebel by singing 'Do you hear the people sing' around the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear The People Sing

It was busy in the halls as everyone was moving around, but it was quiet as the grave instead of the usual chit chat. The mood was dark and gloom. Fear reigned over Hogwarts now that that blasted Snape was headmaster. Voldemort was going rampant outside the castle walls and we could do nothing, trapped inside – in our own cage. It filled me with rage and pain. This was supposed to be a safe place, a happy place. It broke my heat to see those little first years scared and bruised.

We, the older students, tried to keep them safe but we didn’t always succeed. We still rebelled though, in small ways, but we still tried. I glanced at Jaron as he walked beside me, his face tight and his shoulders tense. We all used to sing, whatever song we wanted and have fun. But now, it felt as if our voices were robbed and our wings clipped. The anger grew inside of me, making me almost vibrate with rage. No one steals my voice.

“ _Do you hear the people sing_?” I sang softly, my eyes not wavering off Jaron’s face. His eyes became wide as he turned to me, but they were filled with a determined glint in mere seconds.

“ _Singing a song of angry men_?” he sang, his voice carrying over the crowd and bouncing off the walls. We moved towards the windows, climbing onto the ledges as we felt all eyes on us.

“ _It is the music of a people who will_ not _be slaves again_!” we sang loudly, a defiant look in our eyes as we looked at all before us.

_When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

More and more voices joined us as a fever spread through the crowd, a fire in all of our eyes. Others started to climb onto the ledges, stand on the statues pedestals and on the railing of the stairs. Jaron held my hand tightly in his as we sang, pouring our hearts into it as we rallied the students.

The singing became a canopy of sound as Ravenclaws transfigured quills into flags, Gryffindors shooting flares up in the air. The Slytherins who knew the text, conjured it into the air for the others as the Hufflepuffs provided the music.

 For a precious moment, we were all united, standing and singing side by side as we showed that our spirits weren’t broken, wouldn’t be broken.  In our voices, you could hear our fire, our dreams and our resolve. They could beat us, bully us and oppress us, but we wouldn’t submit. We would not be broken. We would not submit.

“ _Crucio_!” people started screaming as I saw a flash of red coming towards me. Jaron pulled me off the window ledge immediately, the spell flying over us. People were screaming, pushing each other and trying to run off as Crucio curses and other painful curses flew around.

“Move move move!” Jaron ordered me sharp as he pushed me forward, shielding me with his body. We ran as fast as we could, dodging and using the corridors. Our eyes met as adrenaline pumped through our veins.

 _We would not be broken. We would keep on fighting in the little ways that we could_. 


End file.
